


My Only One

by cashtonflowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash is a pussy and he is scared af, Boys Kissing, Cashton, Dyslexia, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, also my only one is a beautiful song, boys cuddling, boys loving boys, but calum just takes his time, i love all time low???, soooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonflowers/pseuds/cashtonflowers
Summary: Ashton is dyslexic, and he loves his boyfriend who is also his tutor. When he admits on loving him his fear kicks in and he feels the urge to leave. Will he be stopped?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot's title was taken from an All Time Low song. Which is awesome! Check it out. 
> 
> This was also posted on my wattpad in which I use the username of "cashtonkinkdc"

 

His hands were shaking while he held tightly on the pencil. He couldn't form sentences, he was either nervous or just didn't know how to. The hazel eyes that were lighting up with happiness a minute ago were now struggling to hold Ashton's tears in. This had been happening for years now and he didn’t know how he still hadn’t gotten used to it.

"Babe?"

The word was comforting, calming and soothing him down yet making him want to cry more. The loving tone of the voice made him let go, a single tear streaming down his pink tinted cheeks. He didn’t speak up, afraid of his own voice and how pathetic it would sound.

"Ash?"

It was even more worried now, scared in a way but no pity whatsoever, it was perfect.

"Y-yes Calum?" his hood was up so that the boy behind him couldn't see him struggle with a basic essay.

Yet his boyfriend could sense the tone of Ashton's voice, the hurt sound that he hated to hear. So he dropped his own pen as well, the metal hitting the wooden table as he moved over to Ashton to look at him in the eye. The boy's hazel eyes that were more of a green because of the bright light, had red veins around them and the boy's lips were curled in a sad form. His cheeks had a couple of tears streaming down to his neck, creating wavy stains as they kept on moving.

Calum knew that Ashton was dyslexic and that was kind of how their relationship started. When the hazel eyed boy's History teacher realized that he couldn't read the article she assigned for him she had asked for Calum to help him. The raven haired one would tutor Ashton every day after school, sometimes in his and sometimes in the other boy's house. And when one day he had the balls to lean in and kiss the school's most popular baseball player, it was when it all started. The tutors became a treat where Calum would let his boyfriend kiss him after every article he read right. 

He scooted over to his boyfriend, turning his head and hazel eyes that were looking down directly towards him so he could see the boy clearly. Ashton's head was in Calum's hand and his thumb was brushing over his tear stained cheek. 

"There were no words I could focus on, there were no sight words in this Calum," he was looking up, both of their eyes attached at the other's with pain.

The brown eyed boy nodded, still moving his thumb up and down, "Let's go over your sight words okay babe? List them to me once more."

The curly haired boy nodded as well, using his left hand to wipe off the new tear that was forming underneath his eye, "Love, butterfly, cut, legendary, ball, bat, battle and helmet."

"I'll list you some similar words so we can work on those Ash, okay?"

The baseball player nodded, not even bothering on the fact that he made himself look weak in front of his boyfriend for the third time this week, he hated breaking down in general but he felt safe in front of the Kiwi. He rested his hands on Calum's hips and focus on the breathing he felt on his neck because of the smaller boy's head pressed against it.

"You're amazing Ashton, you know that?"

The sentence was sudden, his words soft and his breath effective, "You're amazing as well," said Ashton before tilting his head up a little to make Calum look at him.

The brown eyed boy that was on him lifted his head up so they were facing each other again, he eyed the boy beside him with questioning eyes but received no other answer than lips pressed against his. They were soft yet a little too effective on Calum, making him moan in shock as soon as he felt them.

The "Ashton Irwin" everyone knew was back, dominant, strong and powerful as he held Calum's small frame in his hands, the frame he had just broke down on were now all under his control. But he still was somewhat under Calum's control as well, he was wrapped around his finger and a little too in love.

Calum was the one to pull out from the kiss, leaving Ashton with scrunched up eyebrows and puckered lips while he giggled at the sight, "Eager?"

The hazel eyed boy rolled his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the boy he had his arms wrapped around, "You leave me wanting more everytime," he mumbled. 

Calum smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips on Ashton's cheek, he slowly traced them up to his ear, "What's the fun of having it all at once big boy?"

The hazel eyed boy was all in for the seductive whisper Calum did whenever he got the chance, he was cute, enticing, sexy and somewhat utterly adorable when he did it. Ashton was in deep shit. He was in university and he was in love while he also was struggling with dyslexia.

Ashton was in love.

He was in love with the pair of brown eyes in front of him, he was in love with the contrast that made them look like fire but also hot chocolate. He was in love with fluffy hair that was sometimes straight which he opposed to like, he was in love with the nose that he wanted to leave kisses all over it. 

Ashton was in love with Calum Hood. 

"I love you." 

Calum looked up in curiosity, "What?"

Ashton had crimson cheeks at this point, his hands detached from Calum's hips down to the metal chair that he had a tight grip on, "Shit, that was weird. Sorry, I-um I should go," he slowly tried to stand up, Calum slowly taking a step back with a frown to let the curly haired boy leave.

Ashton slowly took his jacket with him, wearing it with a rush as he tried to control his eyes once more from bursting tears, "I need to go, shi-fuck bye."

And like that, Ashton left. Closing the door behind him and leaving a confused Calum behind that still couldn't understand why his boyfriend had panicked so much at the mutual feeling they felt.

The hazel eyed boy was walking back to his house that was only a couple of streets away, wetness forming on his eyelashes as tears streamed down, the cold weather making him shiver. He was confused, he was in love and he was alone. He was all alone after telling the boy that he had only known for a few months that he loved him and oddly, he regretted nothing. 

Yet he actually did regret leaving Calum, he regretted leaving him there standing by the door. He thought about the expression on his face when he told him, it wasn't a terrified one, it was more of a confused look. Maybe because it was sudden.

But it was Ashton who chickened out and it was still Ashton that was struggling to open his house's door because his cold hands were shaking, his pink tinted lips trembling as he tried to breathe. His whole world was broken when he stepped in to his dark house and was met with silence, the silence of nothingness and a lonely life, he had no one besides Calum. 

He thought about calling him for a second, he wondered what it would be like hearing the Maori's voice after his actions. He sucked his nervous breath in, pressing his hand on the circular button by his side to enlighten the room, a faint yellow light lighting up his living room. 

He took his black coat off, dropping the thin material that didn't do it's job whatsoever on the floor. He then looked towards his kitchen counter that was decorated with pictures next to where the knives stood. With a heavy heart, he walked towards it, tracing his fingers on one of them.

The frame was grey and made out of metal, it had a picture of him and Calum in it. Ashton was kissing the raven haired boy's cheek, their hands intertwined at the bottom of the picture as Calum's hand was holding the phone to take the selfie. He sighed, he knew they weren't exactly broken up but it hurt, it hurt that Calum didn't feel the same as he did.

Maybe Calum was infatuated by him, but he wasn't sure about love.

The brown eyed boy was a poem, he lived in one. Ashton was just a side character in the writing, maybe an antagonist in his life and he couldn't write. He stood next to the most beautiful, the most talented person he had ever met and that's all that he did. He stood and he fell hard for him. 

He wanted to write poems to him as well, he tried to read certain articles about love so that he could turn some of the words in there to his sight words to write one to Calum. Maybe he was too embarrassed by the affection he wanted to show to Calum as a baseball player. But he wasn't.

He was popular in some way, girls throwing themselves at him and brushing away his disability in reading and writing since they simply didn't give a fuck, all they cared about was his face and his penis size. Which was like, woah.

And now that the whole shool knew that he was gay (and in fucking love with a "nerd" ) they just respected him with all they had and let it go, they let it all go. 

They slowly adjusted the fact that the hazel eyed handsome boy left his "friends" for a "nerd" that "turned" him gay. They slowly understood that there was no way of stopping the captain of the baseball team from being gay. It was university though, everyone was mostly mature and was okay with the fact that some people were different other than the super religious boy in his History class.

Another one of the photos was of him and Calum once more. This time it was taken by Calum's sister (which he adored and loved, also trusted with everything) he and his boyfriend were holding hands under a Christmas tree a few weeks ago, their mouths were attached and they had a few chunks of snow on their beanies. 

The photos were mostly just them, the pictures in his house were just full of Calum and it didn't annoy him a bit. His life had became the boy with the plump lips in a few months and he supported every decision he had made and would repeat them with all he got if he had the chance. 

His house was warm to his suprise, the system he had set up to keep it that way was working surprisingly well. Even though the house was silent he still heard Calum's giggle in his ears, it was echoing in his head with a soft motion. It was undulating in his mind, it was everywhere. The Kiwi was everywhere.

The knocks he heard on his door were the only thing breaking the silence, he was full with hope as he rushed towards it, taking a deep breath before opening it and being faced with his boyfriend. Calum's eyes were shining, hands shaking because of the cold and a small smile on his face. 

"I love you too, idiot."

And then it was all a blur, Calum ran towards him and threw himself in his arms. He wrapped his legs on his hips as Ashton supported his light body with his hands, pulling him closer before pressing his lips against the other boy. Now it was the boy's sentence echoing in his mind.

They were kissing now and still were outside, it was maybe cold but that wasn't the subject either of them were focusing on. They were focused on the passion and love in the kiss they shared. When they both pulled apart they were breathing heavily, forehead pressed against forehead and nose against nose. 

Calum smiled sweetly, "Why did you run?"

His boyfriend laughed and looked up to the brown eyed boy that was still wrapped in his arms, "I was scared, scared of being rejected."

"I love you back," he said, tracing his cold fingers on Ashton's jawline, "It was scary for me when I realized as well but I love you too fucking much."

They were both smiling lazily and also were shaking. Ashton was the first one to realize, causing him to pull them in the house and close the door behind them with a single hand as he carried Calum with the other one. 

"Wanna come in bed with me?"

It was an innocent question, no sexual things being meant as the smaller framed boy smirked, "Trying to get me in your bed, Irwin?"

"Oh I'd fucking love to Hood, but you know how romantic I am for saving my innocence for my dog."

Calum scrunched up his face as he pressed his head on the short haired boy's neck, "That's disgusting but I'll stay the night anyway."

"Good to hear."

The stronger boy carried them up the stairs to his room, closing the wooden door behind them while walking towards his bed to lay Calum down. He slowly laid him down, dropping the boy's body gently on his plain white bedsheets. 

Calum fell between the soft cushions that covered half of the bed and felt a body pressed against his. It was Ashton. His boyfriend was laying down on him and taking ahold of his head with his hands. They stared at each other for a second before starting to kiss again.

That went on for a while, lingering touches and sweet nothings whispered in each other's ear before they fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's arms. And maybe, just maybe Ashton took another photo in the morning of a ray of sunshine making Calum's rose gold skin on his back shine and hung it up on his wall. 

Just maybe.


End file.
